


Orange Coloured Sky

by callmephantom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmephantom/pseuds/callmephantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the leaves changed color she met him.<br/>However, nothing last forever and life is full of comes and goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Coloured Sky

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The title “Orange Coloured Sky” was inspired by Michael Buble’s song.  
> 2\. The story line was written based on Choi Kyuhyun’s “At Gwanghwamun” lyrics and Lee Junki’s movie “Virgin Snow”.  
> 3\. Originally published in Asianfanfics.

_How was your day?_

_There’s still a little bit of summer left_

_For some reason,_

_I had a tiring day_

_When the leaves changed color on the side of the road of Gwanghwamun_

_That was when I finally lifted my head_

 

From my room, I looked up to the sky contemplating the day that already begun to fade.

For everyone, today was a common summer day, just like a hundred of others ones that I already had lived. For me, something was off. It was a very silent day. Too silent... perfect to drag me back to the maze of memories I dreaded to remember.

I laid my head on my arms, closed my eyes and recited the three phrases that became my best friends for the last three years:

 

“ _The moment you left me_

_The moment you went back home._

_The moment everything was lost_ ”.

 

That was my mantra to remember the pain that I felt. A reminder to never ever dare to think about him again. With that in mind I drifted to the dreamland, a place that I sometimes used as my refuge.

Some hours later, a calm and continuous sound made me slowly open up my eyes. To my surprise, drops of rain were hitting the window. They were just like the strong lingering feeling that was hitting my heart with full force in the most unexpected moment.

I'm still trapped in my feelings, and the pain was becoming so unbearable, that I decided to close my eyes again.

 

A few minutes later, all that I could remember was the moment when the leaves changed colors and when Gwanghwamun was a place I cherished.

 

¨

_Three Years Before_

After a long and tiring week (I’m convinced that college was decided to reduce my lifespan in the speed of light), I decided to take a break from the typical pile of books that every university student was (not) supposed to have. I will never again choose to make all this subjects. Never.

It was a common Saturday morning and all that I could think, after spazzing in my bed for a couple of minutes, was a pretty long walk, in somewhere far away from my problems. More precisely, far away from my beloved table of mess (study).

My intentions were good, but I guess my day was destined to be a huge mess.

The first problem was getting out of my bed, which proved to be a hard task. I managed to survive, after rolling to the floor and probably getting a new bruise. No problem at all. I was used to getting hurt in the most unexpected ways that I could imagine... that kind of fall was nothing abnormal. I just needed to crawl to the kitchen and everything would be alright... well, it would, if I didn't have the problem N. 02 to deal with.

 

I went to the kitchen praying to every divine entity that I could remember of.  _Please, let me have any food left to eat. Pretty please. Just milk is enough. I can survive with a cup of milk..._

My roommate (Lee Bi) went back home for holidays and I was abandoned at home, with only my books and my imaginary golden fish, George, as company.

The main point of my problem is... I was facing some problems during the process of survival on my own (I made a small list of them): 1. I couldn't eat my books... and George; 2. I didn't have any volunteers to make me food; and even worse, 3. I didn't have the courage to go out and buy food. That was my roommate's, Bi, job. Not mine. I couldn’t even remember when was the last time I went to the supermarket or the convenience store down the street.

Thinking how unfair my life was, I opened up the refrigerator praying for a miracle, but surprise, surprise... the gods were against me today, and I had no food all. Hum... I could swear that I had some milk, lost in that black hole that is my refrigerator, and... I was wrong, which left me with no other option than going out to get food (sorry books, mom will come back later).

 

I dashed like a mad person to my room to get dressed, which means, get myself presentable to the outside world, as fast as I could. I didn't want to be any longer at home and probably succumb to the voice in my head that was ( ~~screaming~~ ) saying that I got tons of school work to do.

I got my bag, filled it my drawing stuffs (my major is architecture and drawing is the most relaxing thing I know in the world), got my not so full wallet and my umbrella - I'm always prepared. I started closing the door of my apartment, excited to have a relaxing day, when I remembered...   _Where is my cellphone?_

I had a vague memory about where I have left my old friend... it involved something falling under my bed yesterday at night. I made another mad dash, followed by me kicking my sofa, and then, with my cellphone, I closed the door and pressed play on my ipod. It started playing " _Viva la vida_ " - I was ready to have fun.

¨

_We used to shine so bright together_

_But now we are strangers_

_In your arms, the world was mine_

_Goodbye to those childish days_

 

Tip of the day: Never ever choose to adopt mottos to your life. I decided to live one day based on the idea of " _Live life fully and with no regrets_ " and look to the results: my planned perfect day came to an end.... I'm wondering... Who the hell said that? That person was completely wrong.

¨

_One hour Before_

I decided to take a risk and walk around the city. I took a random bus, got down somewhere unknown and started searching for a calm place to draw.

I only forgot that walking around somewhere new was a hard task to my internal GPS. So, I used one of my mom tactics: follow the flow of people and you will found yourself at somewhere "recognizable". Thanks God (and mom), it worked, and a couple of minutes later, I found myself at a beautiful scenario... _it seems that I ended somewhere really touristic_ , I thought, as I found myself in front of the Gwanghwamun Gate (according to what the info boards were saying everywhere).

 

In reality, I was pretty much lost. I'll always be the typical country bumpkin lost in the big city. And I refused to ask for directions. And I hated crowded places. And I could keep going on, but I wasn't in the mood to complain (a lot). Nobody was listening, which means I didn't have somebody to annoy... life wasn't funny alone.

 

To complete my self misery the heavens sent me another problem:  _why everybody in Seoul decided to go on a touristic compulsion to visit traditional Korean architecture, on the same day that I got lost in this perfect place?_

I had two options. Keep complaining about my lack of luck or just turn on the tourist mode, press play on my iPod and enjoy the view. I choose number two and started exploring the place. I found out, after looking at the info map, that I could go into the Palace Gyeongbokgung, or I could keep going on crossing the street. I checked the extension of the line to visit de Palace... change of mind, I’m going to walk around.

¨

When I found the perfect place to draw, it was somewhere a little bit away for the gate, a Square, open to the public, but it was able to keep the kind of aura of an ancient mystery, even if it was a new place. The scenario was beyond perfect and my hands were trembling with excitement. It’s not common to find by mistake some places that you never visited before like that. I got to enjoy the moment... but, remember? My day was supposed to be awful. And awful it will be.

 

I took off my headphone and started searching for my drawing materials in my bag. Minutes later, after I started my sketching, I felt some small drops on my face. It was a small signal that I decided to ignore. It wasn't supposed to rain today. It was supposed to be a bright sunny happy day...

Until, reality in the form of a big drop hit me in the face... followed by the flood of my life.

Ok. I'm exaggerating.

It was only a small rain (but, still… rain).

 

While everybody around me was running to protect themselves, I took my umbrella of my bag and decided that the rain was my friend, not my worst enemy created to destroy my perfect (un)planned day. With some troubles here and there, I managed to hold the umbrella, sit on the stairs in front of the statue that I wanted to draw, and keep my sketch.

Not without getting a little bit wet/soaked in the process. But that place was totally worth it...

 

I was quiet in my own world, until everything changed and a strange person stopped in front of me. I thought that he was just passing by, enjoying the rain and decided to give part of his time to look at me like I was crazy; everybody was, before they started the mad human running to find a shelter. But, to my surprise he claimed the spot next to mine on the floor.

 

Ok. He managed to grab my attention that moment.

_He was sitting on the wet floor without an umbrella, and I was the crazy one here… why he was sitting next to me?_

I turned to look at him and got a little bit creeped out because there was a really tall and blond guy, with a guitar case on his back, staring at me, like I was some exotic creature. Which I’m certain I’m not.

Maybe... just a little, but nothing too uncommon for the humanity.

"What are you doing here?" - he asked me in some language that  _he_  thought I was supposed to understand.

 _Ok - the return. Let's be a little bit friendly, he is a foreigner, probably lost, just like me_... I looked at him and made a “no” sign with my head. I was trying to express in one single universal sign my total lack of knowledge about his language.

 _Sorry buddy_... I apologized in my head and started drawing again.

End of friendly mode.

 

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that I'm not at home." - he said more to himself then to me.

Crazy. _Let's ignore the crazy tourist and maybe he will leave me alone. I got a drawing to finish, can't you see it?_ I made a (not so happy) face to him, got far away as I could with my umbrella and my papers in the stairs, changing the degrau, and immersed myself in my on world again, until...

 

He spoke to me again. This time with a heavy accent, but in Korean.

"What are you doing?"

_Oh! That language I know._

But... I decided to give the silent treatment to the strange guy, my sketching deserved my whole attention and I wasn't in the mood to make friends, even if he was a tall-blonde-handsome-foreigner-creepy guy.

 

Considering that I ignored him, he took his guitar from the case and started playing some song riffs, to distract himself (probably). He was playing typical ballads and it was relaxing, I couldn’t complain. So, I let him be. He decided to get wet on his own...

After a few minutes, the rain was getting stronger, but he kept by my side, busy with his music, until he stopped playing, looked at me and said in a calm way.

"I'm Yifan, by the way."

 

Out of nowhere, he decided to talk to me again, and that moment, I was responsible for making two mistakes:

1\. I gave him another side look.  _Man, why you still here?_  I didn't ask for your name. You could have kept it for yourself. His name was too strange for my liking, it suited his crazy figure... But, I was afraid. Names gave us power over people. That simple act made us more intimate. I wasn't ready for that.

2\. I tried again to get as far away as I could from him, without leaving the stair step... I only forgot to look where I was dragging myself, because suddenly the step was over and I was rolling some stairs, with my papers and my umbrella flying to somewhere “far far far away”...

 

Now, imagine my happy face when I started to get up, dragging myself from the wet floor and looked up to the stairs, searching for the guy responsible for my personal disaster…and, of course, thinking about innumerous ways to murder a person…

 

_That was exactly the moment when my life turned upside and down._

I saw him smiling at my silliness.                                                                 

_Everything around me stopped that moment._

He was running in the rain to get my umbrella.

_I wasn’t expecting anything from him._

He came back, gave me my umbrella and got down to gather my sketching’s that were spread all over the floor.  

_I was totally trapped by his actions._

 

“Hey, here, your papers…” - he woke me out of my trance, giving me back my stuff. 

I was startled by his actions. Really startled and, being true to myself, I didn’t know why. He was the responsible for my fall… he was the one that (indirectly) messed up with my sketching’s…

I was being really unkind to him… he was being extra nice to me…

 

Why, his reaction made this strong impression on me?

 

“Thanks” - I said in a weak voice.

The rain. Maybe it really was my enemy, because after I thanked him the real flood began, taking me by surprise. Strong wind, heavy drops and a natural lack of balance (my courtesy) almost made me lost my umbrella again.

Yifan reacted really fast. He took his guitar case from the bench, looked at me and after hesitating a little bit, as he was afraid to scare me, grabbed my hand. I was (again) really surprised because of his actions, he was dragging me, searching for a shelter from the heavy rain (like everybody else did a long time ago). When he found a place with enough space for both of us, he reduced his speed... but kept my hand trapped between his long fingers.

He wasn't expressing any intention to let me go, so after I regained my breath, I looked at him with the most puzzled expression that I could manage. That moment, my eyes probably were reflecting all my mixed emotions and I was surprised with myself.

 

_How I managed to easily trust this unknown person?_

I had to put my barriers up again. The same barriers that he managed to crumble with simple gestures.

 

Reality hit me hard again. I was in a strange place with only the heavy rain and a strange guy by my side.

My first reaction was to quickly took my hands away from his, like he was something I should avoid at any costs. The warmth that I felt, left me almost instantly, but I was too afraid with the whole situation that I have put myself in, to even pay attention to this little detail.

"Why?" - this was the only thing I managed to say, when I looked at him again.

He gave me again that strange look, that could mean a lot of things. Minutes ago, I thought he was thinking I was crazy. Now I really don't know.

I decided to give him a chance and ask again. Otherwise, I was preparing myself to run away from him.

 

_I had to protect myself from him. From what he represented. From whom he was destined to be._

 

"Sorry, I don't know. I really don't know why." - he looked at me.

I saw what I thought was sincerity in his eyes. The problem was: I could be wrong. And I didn't want to find that in the hard way.

So, I turned my back at him, opened up my umbrella and started walking away. That answer wasn't enough for my mind. Even if my heart wanted so hard to believe.

It only took him a few seconds to react. He grabbed my hand and asked me in a struggling voice, like I was physically hurting him.

"Please, don't go."

 

He was again in the middle of the rain, getting wet. I guess he wasn't thinking about that.

All I could think of was the way he was holding me like I was the most fragile thing he touched in ages.

The way he was just looking at me with pleading eyes.

The way he was looking like a lost person, without nowhere else to go. Someone who had lost everything and was taking the pieces from the floor to put them back together. Someone who needed to be heard.

"Stay." - he said that at the same time he let me go, when he realized what he was doing.

I came one step back closer to him and used my umbrella to protect not only me, but both of us from the rain.

 

Looking in his eyes I decided that moment to trust in him.

It was strange. But, that moment I have found this connection with him.

Something I never felt before.

 

"I'm Il Rina. But you can call me Rina."

 

Names had power. I gave mine to him.

I had no way back.

 

_Let's give a shot to the destiny._

¨

_At the memories of holding hands and walking together,_

_I look back_

_In case you are standing there_

 

I was really nervous. It didn't suit my personality to be straightforward. But, that moment I decided that I got nothing to lose. I took his hand and using the umbrella to protect us from the rain, started walking back to the place he had found before.

I had to let his hand go, only to close the umbrella and put it in my bag. Without waiting for his reaction I took his hand again, laced our fingers and dragged him to the floor, to sit by my side.

 

_That time I didn't let his hand go._

 

That was my strange way to say that I trusted him, even if I didn't know why.

We stayed minutes in silence. I was giving him time. Earlier, when we had sit on the same stair for minutes I ignored him. Now, I was waiting for him.

 

While he was resting his head on the wall behind us, I used this time to study his side profile.

He was beautiful on his own ways. It wasn't something common or delicate, but unique. It was an interesting view. It made me want to draw him.

Probably we will never meet again. That will be my only memory of the strange foreigner guy that I met one day.

When I made my mind I noticed that something was wrong. His face looked troubled. His hair was glued to his face. He was breathing hard.

 _Are you having a nightmare?_  - I thought, forgetting that moment my previous idea. Using my other hand, I touched his face and checked his temperature.

Minutes ago he was soaked.  _Maybe he got sick. Or not? Oh god, I don't know._  When I stated panicking because of the way that I was touching him.  _What I'm doing? Oh god, something is wrong here..._

I began to retreat my hand, but Yifan opened his eyes and looked at my face.

 

I was taken by surprise. He was taken by surprise. But, he didn't mind at all.  He took my hand and hold it on the place that it was before. He seemed like he was enjoying the feeling of  _warmth._

Your bodies were really close. Our hands were together in different ways. Our hearts were beating fast.

 

That moment my face was probably looking like a red-flaming-sparkling tomato. It was my turn to breathe hard.  _Can anyone explain to the lost me what is happening here?_

 

His face slowly started to get closer to mine. I was hyperventilating. Everything was happening so fast. I didn't like the way that I almost lost my mind and give in. I didn't like to lose control.

 

Before he could do anything that would make me run for my life, I turned around, putting some space between us (taking both of my hands away from him).

 

"Are you feeling all right?" - I asked in the most confident tone that I managed to get. 

"Yes" - was all that he answered me, looking to the other side.

 

I gave him a side look, resting my head in my legs.  _Is he mad at me?  I did something wrong?_

 

After a huge internal debate, I lost to my curiosity. I turned to him and asked again.

"Where are you from? Can you speak Korean?' - I had a lot of questions that I wanted to ask him, but I choose to not freak him out with my huge curiosity.

 

"Calm down girl. Don't speak so fast." - he turned to me again, this time with a small smile on his face.

My heart fluttered that moment.

 

"I'm from China and I know enough of your language to survive." - he was smirking at me. "Are we going to have a conversation now? So, it's my turn?" - he asked, showing a glint of his own curiosity.

 

"Ok. I guess." - I gave shoulders to him.

"Why are you here with me?" - he said, his face getting dark.

"Pass!" - I put my arms in the air and quickly said trying to evade the question.

 

He laughed at my antics, while looking at me again.

"Not fair. But I'll let it pass. Next. Why you were drawing in the middle of the rain?"

"That's easy. I love drawing. My turn. Hum... why are you taking a guitar with you?"  _Why did you stop by my side? What are doing with my mind? Can I hold your hand again?_

 

"Because I love music?" - he said, copying the same way that I answered him before. I pouted at him, showing that I wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"Ok. Ok. Don't make that ugly face again" - he said between a huge smile.

"I'm a musician. I was going to my part-time job when I saw you. You reminded me of something that I had lost a long time ago." - he finished, sadness flashing through his eyes.

"That means that you are late for you job, right?"

"Not yet. My shift begins at 6PM. I still have plenty time to enjoy..." - he said,

"Ok... wait. What? Enjoy what?" - I said tickling him with my fingers.

This guy was having fun with my face. The problem was, I enjoyed it.

¨

We spent hours like this. Just chatting.

I knew his name. His work. His hobbies.

 

That his Korean was terrible, but he could manage to express himself.

That he sucked drawing, but still thinking he was the modern Picasso.

That he missed home, but could not go back now (he didn't tell me why).

That he had no family or friends here.

 

That he was lonely.

That in my eyes he was beautiful.

 

Unfortunately, nothing is perfect and after ups and downs, one day must come to an end. Mine started when I looked to my watch to check the hour…

“Oh my god! I must go. It’s late and I still have to find a way to get back home.” – I said, jumping from the floor and looking around. The rain was over and maybe God sent me a tip about how to get out of this place and maybe I was (too) distracted (with someone) to notice.

_Info boards, where are you when I need you guys?_

 

“I will take you to the subway station.” He said getting up and looking to (the crazy version of the lost) me.

I quickly turned to look at him again. “What? Subway station? Where?” – I knew that the world was against me today, but there was a subway station near this place? And, even worse, I didn’t manage to find out? Thanks life, thanks life.

 

During my internal debate, Yifan was only looking at me, with a smile plastered on his face. When I calmed myself and looked at him, he pointed to the direction on our left and started walking slowly, waiting for me to go with him.

I thought a lit bit.  _Should go or not?_  He was starting to get a little bit far from me, when I started following him. 

 

We walked slowly, crossing the beautiful square that I was drawing before, until I saw the entrance of the station. Yifan turned to me, getting on my level of height, to look me in the eyes.

“That’s it. You know how get home from here, right?” – I only nodded to him.  _How the foreigner guy knew how to come here and I didn't?_

“So, this is a good bye.” – he said, while he took my face between his hands, and whispered near my ear. “Maybe we’ll meet again”. His hands passed through my hair and stopped behind my neck for a few seconds. Enough time for him to put something on there and make my heart beat like a mad squirrel that was drunken with coffee.  _What I’m thinking?_  It was just beating like crazy. Enough to make me feel dizzy and light headed. 

 

When I looked down, I found myself wearing a necklace.

 

“I want my necklace back.” – he winked at me, turning his back and walking away.

 

That’s it. I was totally speechless.

¨

_I don’t know if living in this world_

_Is just about always looking for another person_

_As I came to this street, filled with the aroma of coffee_

_That was when I finally smiled_

 

One week has passed.

 

During this time, I may say that only one good thing happened to me.

I got this new funny hobby and people may laugh at me, but I was feeling like a spy, in a trash fiction movie, waiting for the bad guy to appear out of nowhere and take back my precious necklace.

I was getting really paranoid. I know.

_But, he used some spell on me, didn’t he?_

 

I touched my neck and remembered how he touched me that day. It was different from everything that I had lived. I could pretend that he was nothing, but forget him was something that was far from happening now. My denial got limits. I recognize that.

¨

While lost in my thoughts, I smelled the scent of coffee coming from somewhere on the street that I was walking on. It made me slow down my pace. Something really uncommon because I never liked that smell.  _Chocolate was more my style_. I thought, searching for the place where the smell was coming from.

Maybe I should stop drink a huge couple of chocolate. With marshmallows.   _Come on people, chocolate is the future._ I thought deciding that someone needed to teach to the world that drinking coffee is not good for your health and mind.

 

After walking one more block I found this little coffee shop across the street. I decided to cross the street, but I was too immersed with the idea of drinking hot chocolate.  _Typical me._

When I was putting my first foot on the street someone took my waist and brought me back to the sidewalk, making me fall backwards in someone arms, right before one car pass in front of me with the speed of light, if that is possible for the common car sent from hell that almost killed me.

 

“Whoa, girl! I said I wanted my necklace back! But you need to be alive to do this.” – someone said hugging me from behind to protect me.

 

That moment I started shaking. Not only because I was afraid of what just happened, but because his arms were holding me. Once again.

That was enough to make him hold me stronger, bringing me closer to his warm body. Once again.

 

It took me a few minutes to calm myself down. People were passing on the street and looking at us, like we were a couple of crazy people. But, he kept holding me like he didn’t have anything else to do. He wasn’t afraid of what people may say about us. It made me happy to think that he was there for me when I needed him.

 

I decided to turn around to look at him, trying not to break the hug.

When I looked up, there he was.

The tall-blonde-handsome yet creepy guy that I was craving to see, he was looking right back at me with a tender smile on his face.

 

“Hello there.” – he said looking into my eyes. “It is really good to see you again, Rina.”

 

I embraced him, as hard as I could. Maybe I would be able to memorize what I felt when he said my name.

 

_Coincidences or not, while smelling the scent of coffee, Yifan managed to make me smile for the first time after a long week._

¨

_It was the first time that someone made me that nervous_

_You were the only one_

_You were more lovable than anyone else_

_But why did you leave me?_

 

_Meet me at the first place we met. 7PM. Don’t make me wait._

           

I read the message for the nth time, which means: I got a date today.

I rolled in my bed and after a loud thud (the bed was over and I didn’t notice) I was literally rolling on the floor. I’m really nervous, happy, and hell it hurts, I need help...

“Bi, help me, please. I can’t control myself.” – I shouted from my room, hoping that Bi would come in and calm me down.

 

After a few more seconds, Bi came in with a bucket full of ice on her hands.

“Do you really need help?” – she said, with a twisted smile, holding the bucket in my direction.

“Bi, no! Don’t you dare!” – I said, standing up and running away from her. “I’m not going to clean anything! No!” – I managed to get to our living room, yelling at her to stop. “How did you manage to get this bucket so fast? You crazy woman!” – I went to our balcony, laughing as hard as my lungs were capable of. 

“You asked, my friend, you asked…” – she laughed with me, throwing the ice cubs in my direction.  

“Ah! I hate you!” – I started running, trying to get away from her flying ice cubes.

           

A few minutes later we were sitting in the couch, getting dry. I may say I got my revenge pretty fast this time.

“He texted me.” – I said, using my towel to dry my hair and cover my face. Bi would probably take a photo of my flaming cheeks and use it as extortion material for the rest of our lives. I knew her. She was capable of everything.

“You gave him your number?” – she said, trying to uncover my face. “Come on, Rina. Tell me, you aren’t even a little bit freaked out? This guy came out of nowhere, found you twice and…”

"I know. I know. But, I never felt this way before.” – I interrupted her, bringing the towel down to cover more of my face. That moment all that I could imagine was meeting him again. And that was enough to make me really nervous. I started to wonder what

 

  “Earth to Rina. Look at me. Earth. Rina.” – Bi screamed near my ear.

  “What?” – I jumped from my place, turning to look at her, the towel falling down.

  “I’m going to ask you only one thing. Depending on your answer I will stop making things hard for you. I will only help you. Are you happy?” – it was an unexpected question. But, I didn’t have to think a lot. I already knew the answer by heart.

 

  “Yes. I am”.

           

  “Sure.” – she took the pillow on the couch and hit my face.

¨

_Some hours later._

When I arrived at Gwanghwamun square, I walked slowly, enjoying the view. The square was illuminated with colored lights and the fountain was turned on, making the water dance beautifully.

Today, the place wasn’t packed with humans. It was the perfect place to have date.  _What? Date?_  I started fanning myself.  _Calm down Rina. CALM DOWN._    I started running in circles.  _This is a date right? What I’m supposed to do?_  When I regained my breath, the world was spinning, so I decided to sit on the floor. Conclusion: I was really nervous. 

 

“Rina.” – I heard someone scream. I looked around, until I found the shade of tall men on the other side of the fountain.

“Sorry. I got lost, again...” – I screamed back to him, from the floor.

“I thought that you weren’t coming anymore.” – he tilted his head, showing to me just a little of his concerns.

“Before I stand up, I have one question. How long you were there?” – I said to him, pointing to his direction.

“Long enough.” – he said, shaking his head and smiling to me like he was remembering something really funny.

           

In one jump I was up.

Running in the other direction, far away from him.

_God, I was probably looking like a red tomato. With extra red sauce._

           

“Rina, wait.” – he was following me, but on the other side of the water fountain. I could hear him laughing.

“I’m going to get wet because of you.” – I stopped walking and looked in his direction. “This is your fault.” – he shouted for everybody around us to hear, before dashing in the middle of the water fountain to come to my side.

 

My reaction was to run away from him. Again.

 

“I don’t know you, crazy guy. Go away!” – I said, running with a big smile on my face and butterflies on my stomach.

“I’m all wet. You need to take care of the damages!” – he said, running to get me. I tried to speed up, but before I could do anything he was embracing me from behind.

 

“Yifan, I hate you. You know that?” – I said while trying to get away from his wet hug.

“I know you love me.” – he quickly turned me in his arms. "Good night." – he said before kissing me lightly on my lips. “I missed you.”

 

That was how our night began.

¨

“Do we have any plans for tonight?” – I said to him, trying to have a clue about his plans.

“Other than dry myself? Hum… maybe.” – he said, bringing closer to him. 

“Go away you creepy.” – I said, shoving him away. “I really hate you.” – I said again, laughing.

There were thousands of times that I wanted to say that I liked him, but I couldn’t. That wasn’t my way to show my emotions. Maybe with time he would comprehend that.

_Maybe he will._

¨

We were sitting under some tree in the park that Yifan said that was his hideout in Korea.  It was a beautiful place, even at night. Perfect to have a quiet date...  _Oh no! I said the forbidden word._

When I started imagining the crazy things that might happen in this dark and isolated park, Yifan rested his head on my lap and closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort that silence was providing us.

 

I took some courage to trace his face with my fingers. Everything in him inspired me.  

 

“Can I draw you?” – it was an innocent question that escaped from my mouth without a proper and previous “thinking process”. “Sorry” – I said, taking my hands away. “It’s ok if you don’t want to... I didn’t want to sound as creepy as I sound, but you know, I…”

“Go on, I don’t mind” – he said without opening his eyes, interrupting my blabbering. “Do you have enough light? Or do you want to move to somewhere else?”.

“Are you sure? Hum… It’s ok here. I can survive.” – I turned to get my bag, with my drawing stuff. Yes, I never left them at home, who knows when I’m going to be inspired. “Hum… I’m going to move a little, are you ok? – I said, afraid of scaring away my new model.

“Yes.” – he smiled, resting peacefully in the same position.

 

His smile was one thing that I learned to love.

I wanted to keep that smile with me forever.

 

“That smile! Keep that smile!” – I said at loud, letting my thoughts escape.  _Dear Rina, you should learn how to be quiet...ok, here we go…_  “Well… it’s only going to take some hours, don’t worry…”

“WHAT?”

 

_I might have scared him a little bit. But, one thing I know for sure. His smile was there for me the whole night._

¨

Like all the other “perfects nights” in the world, something was wrong and I knew it. Sometimes Yifan would look at me and then turn around; trying to hide whatever was passing on his mind.

We were on our way to my home when I took enough courage to ask.

 

"Last chance or it is game over, you want to tell me anything?” – I said, trying to joke after a few more “look and turn around” moments.

“Maybe. I should. But, I can’t.” – his grip on my hands turned more strong. After walking some blocks, he stopped and turned his look to the floor.  _He never looked me in the eyes._

 

“I want you to know that everything that happened between us was true. Never doubt that.”

 

I let his hand go.

 

“What is happening?” – I searched for his eyes, but I couldn’t find anything but emptiness.

“Nothing. Go in, it’s late.” – he tried give me one  _last_  hug. Maybe he was regretting saying anything, but the damage was done.

 

I didn’t move.

I didn’t hug him back.

 

“Let me go.”

That was everything that I managed to say in a rushed tone.

 

When he let me go, I gave him one last glance, before turning my back to him and walking to my front door.

 

             _I should have paid attention to the details. Nothing last forever._

¨

_At that place, I get to know_

_How I’m slowly changing every day_

_In the far days ahead, just smile for me_

_I’m happy_

_Because today, this place is just as beautiful as back then_

 

_Like a strong blast of wind he came into my life._

 

One day after our date, Bi found a letter under our door.

¨

“God. I’m so tired. The professor was determinate to kill me today, I know that… Bi, I’m home” – I said, closing our front door.  The end of my night the day before wasn’t helping at all, but I would not get affected by that.

I went to university today and searched for extra jobs to do. Nothing else is better than doing a thousand of stuffs when you need to forget something that is really bothering you.

 

"Rina. This arrived for you earlier.” – Bi came from the kitchen and gave me one small envelope, with a messy writing addressing the letter to me.

“Thank you. I’m going to left my stuff in my room, read this and come back to help you with the supper. Ok? Wait for me…” – I said running to my room.

“Don’t hurry. I’m not hungry.” – she screamed back at me.

“Ok. Call me when you need me. Love you.” – I said, before closing my door.

 

The reality was: curiosity was killing me and I knew that nothing good would come out of that letter, but I decided to face the reality as fast as I could. 

¨

“ _Rina._

_I don’t know how to explain this to you._

 

_This letter is a good bye._

_I’m going back. I have someone that I have to say goodbye._

_She deserved it a long time ago. But, I only got the courage now._

 

_Promise me. In three years, meet me again at Gwanghwamun. The same place and hour._

_I know that I’m asking too much of you. Three years is a long time, but I need that to put everything in place, before coming back to you._

 

_For now on this is everything that I can say and ask._

 

_Please, wait for me._

我爱你

 _Wu Yifan._ ”

¨

Minutes later, Bi found me silently crying in my bed.

I had no words to express what I was feeling.

 

_Like a strong storm he went away from my sight._

¨

_For no reason, like a fool, I’m standing at this spot_

_Getting wet in the rain_

_Waiting for you, who won’t come_

_I was happy_

_I look back once again at this road in Gwanghwamun_

_In case you are standing there_

 

_It was raining heavily, but the sky was just orange coulored._

 

Today was the exactly same day that I had met him.

_The day that he had asked me to wait._

 

I was supposed to find Yifan at Gwanghwamun hours ago. But, I promised myself that I didn’t deserve to suffer anymore. I needed to go on and forget these childish promises that one day someone asked me to fulfill.  

¨

After dreaming about the moment when the leaves changed colors and when Gwanghwamun was a place I cherished, I woke up once again with the rain that was still hitting my window.

 

The moment I opened my eyes, the fast beating of my heart and the feeling of being nervous that I didn’t felt for some time made me realize that even if I was late, I needed to know if he was there waiting for me.

_My curiosity, and maybe my heart, got the better of me._

 

 I changed my clothes and sneaked out of home, without being noticed by Bi.

 

I didn’t want to make her worry about me. I knew that she was by my side all time that I suffered because of him. I knew I was a terrible friend back then.

¨

The emotional part of me wanted to see him.

The rational part kept saying that he wasn’t there. That I was only wasting my time.

That probably was the right way of thinking, however before I could change my mind and regret for the rest of my life, the moment that the bus passed in front of me, I got into.

 

_Good and bad things started to hunt me._

¨

I walked around the walls of the palace, until I found the square. The same way I did before, I stopped in the middle of the quiet place to appreciate the scenery. I was amazed by how the traditional architecture of the palace blended perfectly with the modern city and the touristic square.

I saw from far away that the fountain was turned on. This time, different colors decorated the dance of the waters. It was beautiful, even after all those years and memories.

 

I stopped and wondered what the hell I was doing there.

_Maybe I should go back._

However, this little voice in my head kept saying,  _go to stairs, go to stairs_.

_Why not?_

 

I was lost between the feelings of staying or going away.

 

Once more, I gave up and walked, this time almost running, to the stair case that I used years ago to have this perfect view of the square.

_Just this place and I’ll go away._

 

When I climbed the stairs, I looked around searching for anything that could mean that he was here. After looking around the place two times, I found this new blurred drawing tucked on a flower vase near the stair step that I used as my bench years ago.

 

My heart was beating really fast.

 

 I got this tiny hope to turn around and see him, holding his guitar case, with this crazy creepy foreigner look that I started to love.

But, he wasn’t there.

 

_Maybe…_

 

I jumped from the staircase and started running the next place that we had in common. It took me a while until I found the place that we hide from the heavy rain. The same way that I found the drawing, this time I found a piece of paper with only three ideograms.

 

“我爱你”.

The only three ideograms that I learned because of that letter. They haunted me in my worst dreams. “I love you…”

 

I started shaking.

He was here. I could not have any doubts about that.

I needed to find him.

I needed to ask him why he left me behind after making me fall in love.

 

I wanted to hurt him, just like he had hurt me.

However, I couldn’t and probably wouldn’t do that.

 

I wanted to embrace him one last time.

¨

 

_This time, it was my turn to leave something behind._

_But, it was only a piece of paper, with the drawing of someone that one day I hoped to find again._


End file.
